Silence Drowned By Silence
by Psychadelica
Summary: A sorta angsty little something about Garu visiting Mio all sad and stuff and Pucca being all like "Dx what do I do? " and stuff. I love my bad summary.


**Silence drowned by silence...**

The positive grace of the universe was slain by the negative forces buzzing within Garu's heart. He stood tall, clad in black, a full-fledged ninja walking through a serene forest of bamboo, yet he could hear the violent turbulence within his heart, the strong sense of devastation tugging tears from under his eyes, lining them red. Yet his pride drowned it all, repressing the unwanted memories before a single tear was sacrificed to the earth.

He was a warrior; if he was to gain more honor and become the greatest he couldn't be troubled by such a simple, tiny, insignificant thing...

A gentle, warm breeze swept through the atmosphere, and most would find it comforting, but in that breeze, in that silence, Garu could hear the weeping of his heart, so loud and deafening, yet silent. And like needles piercing into his chest he felt his wall, that mighty barrier of fire and grit built solid to protect him, slowly crumble, leaking forth all the nightmares he had repressed for as long as he could remember. They raced with the speed and ferocity of a million dragons, opening their jaws wide, sadistically set on devouring the man whole.

Then the world was suddenly non-existent and everything was numb, silent... Garu prayed for it all to be nothing but just another nightmare as his dark eyes stared ahead, focused as if expecting something or someone, yet his mind drifted off somewhere to a world where things were better, a time where nothing hurt this badly. It was a time when a simple knee scrape was the worst physical wound and bogeymen in the night were all he had to fear, yet they could never reach him when he was secured in the arms of his father... and they could never reach him when his mother kissed his forehead and slipped her fingers through his hair.

A cheerless grin sat on Garu's lips, an expression of pain and the amusement of being so weak melded together. A memory of his young self played like a movie, showing him a memory when he played with his father's weapons and accidentally tore up the house. Frightened of his father's wrath Garu had tried his best to hide the obvious damage, but his father was a strong warrior who was too smart to be fooled by a rug and horrible paint job. But although he was scolded by his mother until his ears rung in pain, his father had taken him to a secluded training area and showed him how to properly wield a katana, promising Garu that someday he'd be as mighty as him or any other ninja if he only practiced. Garu had smiled and hugged his father tightly, inspired to pursue his dreams.

Garu shut his eyes, wondering why all of a sudden he felt so alone and vulnerable. He had mastered using weapons, mastered various martial arts, and defeated so many opponents, so why did he feel as small as an ant so suddenly?

He was nearly nineteen, a man, and a warrior. And warriors were not supposed to be hurt over simple, tiny, insignificant things...

Ninjas were not supposed to mourn the death of a cat.

He was going to become the ultimate ninja. Ninjas encountered much, much worse; they witnessed gruesome bloodshed and fought many fierce rivals, so how could he allow the death of some cat to bring him down?

But this feline, his faithful companion of fifteen whole years, was not just some cat...

_Mio, why?_ He wondered, staring down at the small stone before him, labeled with lovely calligraphy stating the cat's name, date of birth, and death along with a sentimental quote. _Why do you make me so weak?_ _Why do I miss you so much?_ he wanted to ask out loud.

But he couldn't. He had maintained his vow of silence ever since that night... the night when his world shattered and his future faded, the night when his parents were stolen from him. All he ever had left was Mio as he wandered aimlessly around the countryside in hopes of death until he came upon Sooga by chance. Mio had been his lifeline, his only way to feel his parents.

But now he was right in front of him swallowed by the earth, never to return. Rotting, being devoured by countless parasites. And despite Garu trying his hardest to ignore the whole situation and move on, he just couldn't.

Images of a malnourished Mio sneaking into their old kitchen to eat scraps of food flashed before his eyes, and he heard the voice of his mother sympathetically cooing and comforting the orphan kitten when she discovered him. His nose could still smell the scent of dish soap when his father had cleaned Mio. And his fingertips could feel the brush of the feline's soft fur against his cheek; feel the light scratches of his claws when he held that kitten for the first time.

Garu fell, knelt before Mio's grave, and slowly set himself down on it with his cheek against the cold marble gravestone, trying to hear Mio's purr once more. He was lost. Everything he had was gone: his mother, his father, and his cat. He was alone now, just as good as dead. He was now just a walking fighter, a machine with no one to love, an orphan.

He felt something smoothly rub against his spine, massaging it. He didn't need to look to know it was her. That annoying pest! Why did she always show up at exactly the wrong time?

Adrenaline pumped through Garu's veins, rattling his nerves and forcing him to jerk up. He didn't care that Pucca lost her balance and fell into a pile of soggy leaves. He didn't care that she was gazing up at him with glossy eyes or that she was pleading for him to confide in her. He didn't care if she was sorry, and he sure as hell didn't care if she cared or suffered at the moment.

She would never understand just how he felt.

You only make it worse, his eyes screamed, and Pucca's chest quivered with pain. She stared at him with those sleek, brown, compassionate eyes of hers, begging for him to calm down, and Garu in all his rage was tempted to strike her for it. How dare she just come to him and act as if she'd magically cure him! What did she know about how he felt?! She was just an annoying brat who couldn't control herself. Pucca seemed to read his mind and her heart was crushed. Her eyes never left his as tears streamed from them and onto the pile of dirt that was Mio's grave. She slowly shook her head, protesting that he was completely wrong about her.

_That was cruel of you_ a voice then whispered to his heart, and Garu suddenly became aware how brutal he was acting.

His state of defeat caused his lips to form a bitter smile as he fell on his knees opposite of the crying woman, leaving himself vulnerable. He stared at her, beseeching her for any kind of cure for this horrible depression, and she stared back, trying her hardest to reach him through the chaos plaguing his soul.

She knew how this had happened. She witnessed when Garu's opponent heartlessly struck Mio down and laughed. She witnessed when Garu took his bloody revenge, and now she witnessed Garu's heart and sanity decomposing.

Her feelings for the man were true. She may have been hyperactive and aggravating to him in the past, but he was her world, all she really had, her only true joy, her life's treasure. Could one really blame her for acting so obsessive? And this sight... this monstrosity before her was equivalent to being scorched by hell's flames. He was dying, becoming just like her mother, just like her father, just like her older brother. Pucca couldn't stand to accept that his sanity was fading away, that he was leaving her. She didn't want to be alone.

_Please..._ her eyes begged as she cried and cried and cried. It was all she was good at.

His response was an empty gaze which hauled her deeper and deeper down into the devil's claws.

Her mind ached to scream, to say something--anything to stir him from unconsciousness, but her throat would not allow it. She had gotten used to being silent. When her mother and older brother were slaughtered right before her eyes she died along with them. And the dead never talk. But him-- that man, the one she felt nothing but absolute adoration for made her laugh and smile. He was wrapped in a vow of silence, so she took the challenge with him, but she laughed. Garu brought her to life, and all she wanted was for him to be brought back too. By her. But how could she? Deep down from the very ends of her heart and soul she begged whatever higher power existing to guide her, help her, save him.

And then he did the unthinkable. He took his katana from his side and placed it in her hands.

_Kill me?_ he silently mouthed, not giving a damn anymore. He had nothing left and he was a murdering monster that the world and Pucca especially were better off without.

Anger and grief flowed through Pucca's veins and she squeezed the sheathed weapon tightly in her red fists. She slapped him right across the face with it.

How dare you?! Her heart screamed as she dropped that damned weapon upon the grave. Her entire body trembled and her lungs seemed to shut close, a strong force pulling her down and her vision transforming into a spiraling blur. She couldn't breath, caught between screaming and sobbing, and she struggled to express herself. This wasn't happening... it couldn't be.

Pucca's body performed a miracle: it breathed. And when she took in that large gasp of air she mused. The first time she had ever laid eyes on Garu was when she was seven. It was her Uncle Dumpling who had found him collapsed on the streets of Sooga, and it was her room and her bed in which he rested. He wore nothing but tattered rags and in the palms of his cold, unmoving hands was a black kitten. She remembered walking upstairs to bring him soup, a special formula to hydrate his body and replace all the nutrients his body had abandoned. He was as thin as a twig and looked absolutely miserable. He was silent.

Garu had gone through intense physical therapy, learning to walk and eat again and go back to normalcy, but he never smiled, never expressed. He was just an undead...thing when he first entered her life. But even then she felt connected, even then she loved him, even then she wanted to be his family for she knew he was just as alone as she was and together they could live happily. Pucca felt that her purpose in life was clear: revive him.

And eventually, gradually he learned to laugh and smile once more. Then he learned to express his emotions more freely. Pucca still recalled the undiluted joy that had filled her at the sight of Garu standing up and training. He never spoke, but it was clear to her that he dreamed of becoming an amazing ninja, and even though he always ran from her she supported that dream and prayed each night he'd reach it.

She exhaled painfully slow. How did his life evolve into this?

When Garu became a young man he changed: he was seduced by power. He began to spend more and more time alone pushing his body to the limits in order to reach mightiness. Back when they were children Tobe was his worst enemy but now... Garu had outgrown that phase. He had moved on to real opponents and the truth hurt: he had killed many of them with his bare hands... the hands she stared at right now: those beautiful hands which she dreamed of caressing.

Obeying her urges Pucca wrapped her hands around his. He was cold... so very cold and it bit her, chewed her alive.

Her swollen eyes drifted up. The side of Garu's face she hit was bruised and steadily swelling with blood, and his eyes were shut as if he was wishing himself to vanish. No. She knew he felt alone now that Mio, all that reminded him of family, was gone and that he wanted to die, but she wouldn't let him. If he didn't want to listen to her, if he didn't want to confide in her, she'd force him to until he snapped out of it.

Pucca leaned forward, shut her eyes tight, and desperately pressed her lips against his, praying for everything to stop and go back to normal. She could feel her teeth grin against her lips from the intense pressure, but she didn't care. She needed him to feel it, know that he mattered so damn much to her. The man she kissed was unresponsive as if he was just a wall... she couldn't believe it. Pucca granted her lungs a quick breath and pressed herself harder against her love, pouring and sacrificing her entire being as if she could transfer her health to him as a remedy.

When she felt his throat thump in silent sobs she cried against him and screamed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as tight as she could, unwilling to give him up for anything. She'd die if she did. Her head rested against his and her legs constricted around his waist like a koala.

Her chest vibrated as she felt him mourn, and she raised her hand up to the back of his head and entwined her fingers in his beautiful hair, weaving a web comfort. Instincts took over and she began to hum a tune her father used to always perform when she felt heartbroken and sway back and forth, moving his body along with hers.

A side of her felt stupid and pathetic for doing such a thing when her love was clearly suicidal, but when she felt him cling to her she was convinced this was what he truly needed at the moment: to sense he was loved so, so much.

Garu opened his eyes and all he could see was black, all he could smell was Pucca's hair, all he could feel was warmth wrapped around him, and that gorgeous voice pierced through his ears, injecting waves of comfort through his bloodstream. His mother used to do this, he recalled. She would sing a similar lullaby and rock him, hold him when his father was off to war and they were left alone and vulnerable.

It felt...amazing to have this after what seemed like an eternity, he decided. Garu's nerves relaxed and the fog polluting his mind lessened, enabling him to get a grip.

He sighed and hummed along, reaching up to toy with Pucca's unbound hair, picking away small traces of dried leaves as he allowed himself to let go. He came to a resolution that whatever she did to him, for him, he'd accept.

Pucca sensed this and her nurturing instincts dominated her as she nuzzled against Garu, still humming her lullaby and softly placed kisses against his sore jaw, forgiving him. All this physical contact was truly unforeseen and the girl had never imagined this was how she'd release her first kiss and embrace with Garu, but she felt it was suitable. She could really make him know how much he meant to her without uttering a single word.

A sweet hum drowned silence as Pucca began to massage Garu's chest, flowering his face and neck with affection butterfly kisses and nuzzles, inhaling his scent, slowly becoming closer and closer to reaching him. The man knew what she intended, and he allowed it, he needed this. Pucca's feelings were being poured out from every inch of her body, and she felt no shame at expressing it. Releasing it inspired her to feel cleaner than ever and she glowed, wanting her light to be absorbed by Garu.  
She did it once, and she could do it again: she could revive him. And this time she wanted it to be permanent. Her hips smoothly crushed against his waist as she began to disrobe him. She ran her warm fingertips against his hot skin and massaged away his tension, all the while humming her love song and kissing all over his face.

Her lips trailed down, kissing against his chest right above his pulsing heart and joy immediately flushed through her at the knowledge that he was alive. Her hands danced across his shoulders, upper chest, and arms as she took one of his nipples between her lips, lovingly caressing it with the tip of her tongue and suckling. She entwined her fingers in the light strands of hair covering his chest, still singing her love to him.

Garu instinctively lied back on the ground, and Pucca followed his body. The sun was being replaced by the moon and the forest was on fire, passing its heat through the couple's bodies, driving them to follow their hearts and urges.

Garu was silent but his breathing progressed and soon he was panting and sweat was pouring from his brow. He gazed up at the fiery sky feeling warmth, slowly feeling life creep back into his bones as Pucca spoiled him with her body.

The young woman had no experience in this, but it just felt too right and perfect and she knew she was ready. Making love to Garu was something she believed she'd never regret, even if this happiness would never be permanent. Her lips danced across his abs, alternating between licking and kissing, and her hands tugged at the edge of the cloth covering his waist. Garu's hips rose off the ground as he allowed her access and soon enough the garment and his sandals were rolled off his body and he was fully exposed to her, unashamed, open and ready.

Pucca sat up, balancing herself on his stomach, lovingly gazing down at him. Her humming had ceased a while ago, but her love song still lingered in the air. Her hands slid up and began to unravel the belt of dress she wore. Garu's eyes fixated on her the whole time and all his worries were erased from the face of the earth.

His entire past and future were gone. Time was non existent. The reason how they got here was unimportant. All that mattered now was this moment-- this woman-- this feeling of untainted love which he had longed to have for so, so long.

How could he have ever pushed her away, he wondered. Pucca's garments slid off her shoulders, revealing her body to her lover. Right now she felt no concerns about her physical flaws because it just felt too right being here with him. She felt as though her body was made solely for this man she loved so much and there was no room for embarrassment.

Her chest was shimmering with sweat, Garu noticed, and her chest rose up and down as she panted. Garu pushed himself up so that he was sitting with her, this beautiful distraction, on his lap. He took his time feeling her all over and Pucca leaned into his touch, granting him complete access to every inch of her as both savored the feeling.

No words needed to be said as heavy breaths drowned the silence and starlight graced the evening sky. The two lovers allowed themselves the freedom of touching and feeling each other all over, mostly concentrating on pulse points on the other's body for it signified their existence.

All the actions that had taken place earlier in the day were forgotten and the two had slowly drifted away from the grave and fallen sword. Garu lay above Pucca as they kissed and caressed each other's boiling skin, and she trailed her hands across his chest moving further and further south until she felt it. Garu hissed and his eyes fluttered but never stole away from hers as she stroked him, softly smiling at him and enthusiastically kissing his face, his lips, his neck, shoulders, everywhere.

The young warrior's intuition led his own hands down over her most exposed areas, massaging her nerves, causing her to gasp and hum. Oh, how he loved her voice-- he wanted to draw more and more from her throat. He remained silent but his gasps and heavy breathing spoke to Pucca, showing her he was reassured, and her actions became more intense. She bit her lip and arched her back as Garu's fingers became livelier. He sat up and transferred with her over to a nearby tree, leaning against the trunk with her settled against his chest above his most private area.

Pucca supported her flushed back against his chest as she resumed stroking him, showing him how good loving him felt. Her legs spread wider and she angled herself differently to allow Garu more access between her legs, and she would occasionally place her hand over his, squeezing it, guiding it, and beaming in pure ecstasy as his hot breath puffed against her.

She broke her vow of silence._ "Garu..." _she whispered, gyrating her pelvis in circular motions against her lover's palm as her hands stroked faster and faster with more pressure.

A deep moan finally broke from Garu's throat and his hands moved faster, one caressing between her legs and the other giving attention to her swollen breasts. The extra sensations caused Pucca to grow hotter and hotter and sweat poured from her body as she moaned and gasped and begged for more of this wholeness Garu provided her with. She writhed and her head tossed from side to side and she bit at his arm, sobbing in rapture as she was consumed by fever and sent to heaven.

She pulsated passionately against Garu's hand and he gently patted her clitoris, reveling in how she sobbed and smiled and pressed against him crying _"Yes, yes, yes!"_ It sank in that he was her ecstasy and the knowledge caused his heart to skip a beat.

Sighing contentedly Pucca turned around to face Garu, her legs wobbling and her arms half-paralyzed by her intense orgasm. His lips instinctively collided with hers and he gripped onto her for dear life as her hands led him over the edge of a high cliff. His lips roamed down to her chest and he suckled on her breasts as he dove into bliss.

His warmth smothered Pucca's hands and she sobbed with joy, feeling as if she finally reached him as he snuggled against her bosom, listening to her pounding heart.

"I love you_ so_ much..." she cried. "You're my **life**, my _family_." she confessed.

It was then that Garu's heart couldn't bear it any longer. He didn't deserve it...Being here in her warm, loving, feminine embrace as if he was the most important being in the whole wide world overwhelmed him, and the silence was filled with his loud, heart-shattering cries of grief.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

I was downloading some torrents and while waiting I wondered: what if Mio were to die? Cats don't live forever, you know, blah, blah, blah. So I typed up this thingy while battling my cold. Stupid snot...

Yeah, Garu never "penetrated" Pucca in this one. I never intended for it to be hardcore smut. Maybe next time...

The next one I plan on making might be able to act as a sequel to this and it'll probably explain more stuff. I didn't wanna blab too much explaining things in this one but I put some of Pucca and Garu's background into this fic. ;]

And yeah, I'm like addicted to making simple one-shots.


End file.
